


Doubling Down On Option C

by gala_apples



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Wynonna's only ever had a few options for self-soothing after trauma. None are good choices, but maybe some are better than others.
Relationships: Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Doubling Down On Option C

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt hurt/comfort for seasonofkink.

For as long as Wynonna been traumatized she’s had three basic coping mechanisms. A) drinking. Preferably whiskey, but anything will do in a pinch. B) fighting. Revenants and Peacemaker are the best choice, but she’ll take a bar brawl if that’s what’s available. C) screwing. In any given pool of ten guys there’s at least one -usually two or three- worthy of stripping down. Her methods are tried and true and haven’t failed her yet. 

Thing is, Alice is a bigger trauma than she’s used to. Alice’s absence hurts every minute of every day and there are only so many tumblers Doc will hand her and only so many demons Dolls will assign. And C is kind of failing her these days. Beyond the fact that Alice might have been half revenant because Wynonna fucked a random dude at the wrong time, it’s kind of weird to fuck a stranger while the only men she’s ever loved hang out together. All her comfort actions are failing her, and that’s not okay. She doesn’t have any other way to deal, something _needs_ to work.

What happens is practically inevitable. Take one cup of drunkenly whooping revenant ass, add a teaspoon of tripping at the wrong moment and two cups of angled crossfire knocking the revenant fucker down until she can fire the golden shot, and there she is with a cake of kissing them both in quick succession in the middle of the goddamn street. Thankfully Waverly and Nicole aren’t observing from above with a rifle like they frequently do. Not because it’d stop her, she’s too sad to be stopped. But because any type of audience might be the last straw for Doc and Dolls. It’s one thing to still both hold candles for her, it’s another to admit it to all your friends. 

Not that Wynonna stops there. She can’t stop there, she knows _there_ doesn’t provide enough distraction for a long enough period. She needs something new and thrilling, and there’s never been a stop and evaluate bone in her whole body reminding her why to not do something. So she doesn’t stop to dissolve into the known. Instead when she pulls away from Doc -Dolls had to be first or he would have politely faded away, giving her and Doc privacy- she crosses her arms. “Now you two.”

“Wynonna, I really must-”

“Hey, I don’t know what-”

“Stop it. The sexual tension is endless. If either of you was a woman you would have fucked a year ago. ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell military spy whatever’ and ‘back in my day we didn’t...’ are both dumb excuses. So shut up, no excuses, and kiss.”

Bluster is one of the things that’s kept her alive thus far. Pure, unadulterated confidence in the dumbass things she’s doing and the dumbass things she says. Even revenants quake under her seismic energy. Dolls and Doc prove no different than anyone else. Doc swiftly removes his hat and Dolls steps in. The kiss starts slow, hesitant, a junior high school dance kiss. From Wynonna’s perspective it looks like Doc is the one to part his lips first, though she could be wrong. Even if she is, there’s no question that Dolls takes the opportunity to breach his lips with his tongue. The kiss gets wilder and wilder, hands clutching into fabric and lips plumping from the pressure.

They break away looking frantic, like they didn’t mean for it to go so far. Wynonna isn’t sure how much time has passed, watching them, but she knows those seconds were spent not thinking about Alice. Relief never comes in more than minutes, these days.

“Surely that is enough,” Doc declares.

“I dunno. Did it feel like enough? Or did it feel like you want to fuck me with a cock quivering in your hand?”

She directs it to no one, to either, and it’s funny to see them both react. Sometimes it hurts to lance a wound, to reveal hidden desires. 

Doc pulls his gun on Dolls. “Should you ever speak of this-”

It says a lot about their friendship that Dolls doesn’t pull his own weapon on the famous gunslinger, just rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m going to tell Jeremy I’m willing to do stuff with men. That won’t result in epic levels of harassment.”

It occurs to her that everyone on the team except her and Nedley really is bi. And there was that one time with Mercedes, not that she’s ever told anyone.

“Let’s go back to the homestead. Nothing had to be done in the middle of the alley.” That’s not to say she hasn’t had alley sex, dropped pants dampening in the snow, getting her back scraped by bricks. It can be a good time. But Wynonna has natural lubricant and men don’t and who knows how far this might go. With her baby gone, motherhood ripped away from her, she can do whatever she wants. No reason to control her actions, or suggest others control theirs.

She turns the music up in the car too loud for conversation. It’s some quasi country rock. Buckcherry, loud and misogynistic, just like her. Nothing like singing along to fucking crazy bitches to want to be a crazy bitch getting fucked. They don’t speak making their way up the snowy driveway, they don’t touch on the porch waiting for her to get the door unlocked. Waverly’s at Nicole’s so they’re free to tromp upstairs, the noisy clomp of feet the only proof that they want this as much as she does, if for different reasons.

“I have to ask again, or you just gonna do it this time?”

She doesn’t catch who steps towards who first, busy pulling her shirt over her head. Maybe she’s better off not knowing, so doubt doesn’t sneak in when her future self inevitably ends up dating one of them. Wynonna only sees that one minute they’re apart and the next Doc is tossing his hat to the bed and Dolls is equally shirtless and they’re making out. Except this time there’s a bed to fall onto, not the far more hostile environment of a grimy snowy alleyway. It’s easier, here, to crawl on top of one another and get fingertips brushing against interesting areas. Wynonna is no exception, hardly waiting a moment before working her hands between her boys and getting their pants and underwear pulled down. 

It’s not her place to say if either man has ever touched another man’s dick before. What she can say is they don’t hold back from doing it now. Dolls has them both in hand, as Doc bucks his hips hard enough to get them both rocking in Dolls’ grip. What she can say is that they look _good_. The lust is a balm on her open sore laden soul. It doesn’t solve the problem, just covers it, but a blanketing of the endless sorrow and despair is something to be grateful for.

Wynonna doesn’t stay an observant third party for long. Why would she, when another option is to shift down the bed and lick the heads of her boys’ cocks? Dolls is circumsized, Doc isn’t. It’s information Wynonna already knew, of course, but it’s never been in such immediate contrast before. She also knows that Dolls has a much fruitier diet than day-drinking Doc, with better tasting come, as far as that scale can possibly go. It’s not relevant right now though, when it’s highly unlikely that both men coming into her mouth is the way things are going to end.

Case in point, it’s only a few minutes of going back and forth giving each man a few sucks before Doc is lifting Dolls off him and rolling the black man onto his back. Once he’s free to move, Doc surprises the room by joining Wynonna at the shaft of Dolls’ cock. He tries licking a line down it and doesn’t jolt away with disgust, making Wynonna proud of him. Prouder still when she pulls off the head and Doc takes his turn engulfing it with stretched lips.

“Doc, wanna fuck me?” Wynonna offers, a reward for gayest and most outlandish behaviour.

“Can hardly say no, sugar,” Doc drawls.

This time around she uses a condom as well as the birth control she’s back on. Three birth control methods has to work better than two. It has to, because if she gets pregnant a second time she really will blow her brains out, leaving Waverly to be the next Earp in succession of this awful curse. Doc fucks his way into her as he plays with her tits, and Wynonna loves the attention, she really does, but it’s honestly just as good when Dolls stands on the right side of the bed, the perfect height for Doc to rise to his knees and start blowing Dolls with a little more focus. Doc is hot as hell with his mouth stretched wide around a thick cock. Wynonna is lucky to be seeing it.

Wynonna’s climax hits shortly after Doc changes his angle to thrust against her g-spot. It’s a climax that causes a cascade. Her cunt clenches on Doc’s pistoning cock, and as Doc works himself into a lather his mouth moves faster and his hand tightens on Dolls’ balls. Wynonna could have told him, maybe, that Dolls was a balls-man, but why deny Doc that sense of accomplishment? And points to Doc for not jerking away when Dolls’ come starts to fill his mouth and throat. Yes, the man is probably used to all sorts of surprising tastes, given the moonshine and the whatever-animal-we-just-killed meat on the firepit, but speaking from experience there’s just something incomparable to anything else, getting a load in your mouth.

The distraction is going to fade soon, Wynonna knows. Someone will say or do something and her loss is going to be foremost in her mind, yet again. But in this moment, with Doc pulling out of her with a wet squelch and Dolls’ spent cock leaving an arc of spit connecting him to Doc’s lower lip, Wynonna is still surrounded by the comforting acts of sex. She pulls Doc back on top of her like a human blanket, and gestures at Dolls until he cuddles in too. If she has anything to say about it they’ll all cuddle until the menfolk are properly recharged for round two. It’s the only way to say even somewhat sane, in these troubling times.


End file.
